There are many types of ground- or near-ground-based aviation operations that may result in a conflict between two aircraft, or between an aircraft and a ground vehicle. The key element of each conflict is that there is a potential for a mishap, defined here as when two aircraft (or an aircraft and a ground vehicle) either strike each other or narrowly avoid striking each other. There are systems in existence and under development that seek to inform or otherwise make aware to the pilot that ownship (their aircraft) may soon be or will be in conflict with another aircraft or ground vehicle via alerts (i.e., advisories, cautions, or warnings) that are either visual or aural in nature, or both (i.e., mixed-modal). These alerts may be presented on a Cockpit Display of Traffic Information (CDTI) that enhances crew awareness of surrounding traffic. The primary operational goal of each system is to support pilot situation awareness with respect to avoiding conflicts. However, once the condition that caused the alert no longer exists, the flight crew might be under the impression that the conflict condition still exists thereby utilizing valuable cognitive resources.